dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xikhuang/Wanted Cards List
[revised/updated] Jan. 11, 2017. I will not be updating on this anymore. This entry was originally intended as a personal entry on "Wanted Cards" list. However, after I posted this, something struck me. And I realized that these cards are not really my 'wanted cards' list. This entry is more like, "Heyy! these cards' potentials seemed interesting!" kind of list. ---- 'Capacity as Leader Cards' Not ''in any particular order. "Leader Cards" ''do not automatically mean these cards are suitable only as the Leader in a team. NE SSGSS Goku ES SS3 Gotenks FoD Perfect Cell PC Vegito GE Golden Frieza BF SSGSS Vegeta FR LSS Broly UMM Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) LBE SS3 Vegeta UT Ultimate Gohan ND Super Janemba OoD Frieza (Full Power) ---- 'Capacity as Team (Member) Cards' Not ''in any particular order. "Team (member) Cards" ''do not automatically mean these cards are suitable only as the Team member (in a team). ES SS3 Gotenks NE SSGSS Goku PC Vegito FoD Perfect Cell UMM Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) EA Vegeta UT Ultimate Gohan OoD Frieza (Full Power) SM SS3 Goku DtP Gotenks AGE SSGSS Goku ---- 'Optional' 60px LF Super Vegito OoD Buu (Kid) I place this as optional because I consider these 2 cards are a little more unique than other cards listed prior. ---- 'Additional' Aside from the cards above, there are other cards out on GLB and JPN versions of Dokkan Battle that are interesting. Such as, but not limited to, IJ Beerus STR, OA Frieza (1st Form) STR, EC Android 17 & 18 AGL, PH SSGSS Vegeta TEQ, TSoD Omega Shenron STR, etc. There are other cards that are among the Top 30-40 either as Leader or Team member which are not listed here. The reason is because I already have them in my collection, and/or they are (as of this entry is updated) only available on JPN version of the game. The cards in this entry, in both their Base forms and the Dokkan Awakened forms would approximately be among the top 30-40 of all cards either as Leader or Team member on GLB version of the game. This is based on their ATK potential/capacity. ATK potential or capacity, which translates to damage output. This entry has not factor the ATK boosts from 12-Ki multiplier, Link Skills, and Friend's card. This entry has not factor the new Dupe System out on JPN version of the game, too. For Nuker/Nuking cards, I derived based on a Nuker/Nuking card taking only 12 Ki spheres (or orbs), and, if a Nuking card is more efficient with Type-specific Ki orbs, or, if a Nuking card is more efficient with Any-Type Ki orbs. I have not included Transformer-type of cards, as those cards' Destructive damage rely (much) more on Chance (Chance-based), and 1 too many conditions. That is, they need to Transform first. Then they need to have sufficient amount of Ki bars in their Ki gauge, then they need to collect sufficient Ki orbs (with the function of using support items locked). However, with the new Hidden Potential System, with future rebirths, and also with newer and stronger cards that may be introduced in the future, list such as this would need to be adjusted/updated periodically. I do not have a dream team. I have the what/where/which/how teams. Enjoy, and Have Fun! PS. If you have CoE SSGSS Goku TEQ, or its Dokkan Awakened brethren, CJ SSGSS Goku TEQ at SA level 10/10, you might want to give it a test to compare it with, say, EL SS Goku TEQ at SA level 20/20. Compare the damage output, taking the same TEQ orbs or spheres, taking maximum number of Ki orbs (for EL SS Goku it has Colossal and Mega-Colossal damage), against the same opponent, pair either with 1 or 2 other cards, with Link Skills that give the highest ATK boosts. You might be in for a delightful surprise. ---- 'Reference' #All Cards Series. #Hidden Potential System. #Raise ATK (Ki Sphere). Category:Blog posts